Open your eyes, It's me
by dayz92
Summary: Victoria tries to win over Arnold's heart. While there's Helga and Lila in the way. Helga and Victoria team up to kick Lila out of the picture, but what will happen to Helga? Is she just going to stand there and watch Arnold and Victoria together?
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing new, nothing special, just my life fading and wasting away into ashes. I guess the only thing that means a lot to me is, Arnold. He's everything I dream about. He's on this pedestal and I just never have to guts to reach it. And I find my feelings just so I can never let anyone think that I have feelings for him.

I wanted today to be special, I wanted today to be something I'll always remember; and with that in mind, I decided I'll wear on of my sister's dresses. In mind, I thought, ' What in God's name am I thinking?' but the school dance is in a few days and high school is verrryy crowded and I….I….I just want Arnold to be my date before Lila asks him, since its girl ask boy. And I want Arnold to know that I do have feelings. . . and they're mostly about him. I mean I've like the boy since junior high, and now we're almost done with senior year, and before we all go our separate ways I wanted him to know that I do care about him, even though my actions say the opposite.

Although it seems like I have competition, Miss. Helga G. Pataki. She is like the demons of all demons.. All summer, just to tick her off, I went over Arnold's house everyday and asked him if he wanted to hang out and of course Arnold being the nice guy he is, said yes. I saw Helga from the inside of the trash can across the street of Arnold's house watching Arnold and I converse. Ha, it was like Christmas to me.

I tried to give Arnold hints that I like him, but of course he was just day dreaming about Lila. Lila is like Santa Clause, and through Arnold's eyes I'm just one of the many elves. I really did like Arnold, but I guess the more we hung out, the more I realized how much harder I need to work to win him over.

While Helga on the other hand, was almost in tears when she saw Arnold and I walking side, by side, holding her locket and talking to herself; and its funny that I'm the only one who knows about it. Its not like I wanted to know but I was walking to the bathroom when I saw her by the trashcan during lunch, and I thought she was on the phone because I saw she was talking but when I got closer, and notice a gold necklace. It was in the form of a heart, and to my surprise, there was Arnold's picture in there. I think she still doesn't know I know, and I much as I don't like Helga, telling everyone about her locket seems too mean, even for her.

I got up from my bed, and opened my closet door, and there it was the dress that would win Arnold's heart. I got dress, and went to eat breakfast. My sister look at the dress for a while, and wondering where that dress looked familiar, and then realized it was hers.  
"Why are you wearing my dress?" she said in a tone of confusion.

"Because I wanted to."

"Well who said you could?"

"No one said I could, I just took it."

"Without asking."

"I don't need to ask, because you take my stuff all the time without asking. So don't think you can get me out of this dress before I go to school, because you won't" And with that I made my dramatic exit.

When I went to school, I was walking down the hall, to my locker, when Helga comes up to me. 'Great just what I need, Mrs. Grouch'.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Helga asked so politely.

"Clothes, now if you excuse me, I have to go and talk to Arnold. At least with me, he knows I have heart. Which gives me more chances of going to the dance with him." I got so close to her face, I guess people thought I was gay. I walked away with that said.

I knew she was angry, she was always angry every time I left without hearing her response.

I went to the cafeteria to go for Arnold. I looked and there he was, sitting with Gerald, and Lila. Lila just likes him, not likes him likes him, the way I do, or at least I won't let her.

I walked up to the table very confident. "Good morning guys." I said with the biggest smile I have ever worn.

"Whoa, who are you trying to sleep with?" Gerald asked jokingly.

"Hahahaha" I said. Then turned to Arnold, as I sat down.

"Wow, you look ever so pretty." Lila said.

"Thanks so much, Lila. And I really like that plaid dress you always wear."

Lila looked down and just smiled, of course she knew it was true.  
"well since you think I need a new wardrobe, why don't you come with me, and help me pick out a dress for the dance?"

"Oh ….you're going to the …dance??" I sounded very shocked.

"Yeahh of course I wouldn't miss it." She turned and smiled to Arnold.

"You …two..??" I pointed at both of them.

And Lila just shook her head yes.

"I'm ever so excited."

"OHH well. ….then I think its time for me to go…"

I got up and went home, to change.

I was right up to open the door, when she stopped me.  
" ohh, so I guess, little miss prefect beat you to the punch, huh?"

"Helga, leave me alone."

"OOOooooO, I'm scared. See I was going to warn you that Arnold had a date, but since you just lovee walking off, I didn't bother."

"You knew?"

"yes, I did"

"And how did you know?"

"Lila told me, though really I didn't want her too."

"did she invite you to go shopping with her?"

"yeahh she did."

"Are you going?"

"I'm not sure"  
"I think we should, she invited me too. ..We go and tell her to buy the most ugliest dress ever."  
"yeahh that's good."

"yes, yes it is."

We stood there just smiling at each other.

"OKKaay, tender moment over." And I left.


	2. Chapter 2

After school that day I was excited and sad. I wasn't sure if I was excited that I was going to get rid of Lila or, excited that I might actually get to go with Arnold to the dance. However in the back of my mind, my conscience told me not too.

The phone rang, and so I picked it up. "hello?"

"hey Victoria, it's me Helga"

"hey, why are you calling?"

"To tell you that Arnold asked Lila out tonight."

"How do you know this?"  
"She told me, and also the fact I was there when it happened. Since you skipped school, you missed it."  
"No I just missed periods 1 through 3, thank you very much."  
"yeah you're the real bad***"  
"hey I never said I was, anyway, I can not believe this."

"I think honestly, for Arnold to never like her like her, he'll have to see the bad side of her."

"yes, hmmmm, I'll meet you at the school parking lot in 10 minutes."  
"okay."

And with that we hung up. I was not excited for that, honestly I'm with just telling Arnold, and with every second passing by, my conscience tells me the same.

I left the house without a word, they won't care, the never have. I was walking down to the school, when I turn around to my surprise was Arnold walking behind me. As much as I really wanted to talk to him, I didn't. I turned right back around and tried for him not to see me, but unfortunately it didn't work.

"Victoria?"

I didn't answer. 'Maybe if I don't look, he won't ask.'

"Victoria??"

Then he came and walked right next to me, and stopped me. 'Darn'

"Victoria, I've been calling you, didn't you hear me?"

"Ohh hey Arnold, sorry I didn't hear you, listening to music and what not." My hair was long enough, so I could pull this off.

"Oh what were you listening to?"

"You know some classics."  
"Oh cool."  
"So where are you headed off to."  
"I'm meeting Lila, behind the school."  
"In the parking lot?" I said. 'Please say nooo, please say of course not'

"Yeah, is that where you're headed?"

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure."

Then Arnold's phone started to ring.

It was Lila.

"hey." I heard Lila say something, but she wasn't loud enough, so I could hear.

"She is? Why?"

"Well ask her?"

He turned to me, and said "Helga's there too."

'Crap'

The thing is Lila is suspicious of everything Helga does, especially after she kissed Arnold on the FTi building. Arnold never did forget that kiss.

"Well, Victoria is walking with me, she's headed there too, and maybe she's with her. I'll ask."

"Hey are you going to me -----"

I was gone, disappeared.

I was not going to let Lila ruin it for me.

As soon as I could get at least 20 miles away from Arnold, I called Helga.

"Hey, meet in 10 minutes at the Performing Center."

I hung up, and ran fast so that I'd get there before Arnold did; the Performing Center is in front of the school.

I finally got there, and Helga was there waiting. She came up to me, and we left. That night I got home around one in the morning. We were planning on how to get Lila. You know, Helga and I were starting to get close, but we both know that we could never ever develop a friendship between us, mostly because of the fact that we both like Arnold. And honestly I don't really care how long she's like him. She never really did anything to prove it, besides kissing him, but what did she do after that, nothing. So I think I have every right to have Arnold as much as she does; or at least that's what I'm telling myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Honestly I have no idea where this is going, and I guess frankly I don't care; as long as it gets me and Arnold together, though my stupid conscience tells me otherwise. For the next few days Helga and I have been meeting up to discuss every detail of our devious plan. We plan to make Lila feel bad about going to the dance Arnold, that was phase one, and really that's all me we have. Its only because every time we start talking it's about how wonderful Arnold is. I mean, he's so nice, and caring about others. And he has this 'look on the bright side' attitude that just makes him so much more wonderful.

I was sitting on my bed just daydreaming about how great the world would be if Arnold and I got together, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Victoria, it's Lila, I was wondering if you were going to the mall with me today?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it."

"Great! Though I have to warn you Helga's coming."

"Is that supposed to be a problem?"

"No, it's just that, we shouldn't talk about Arnold in front of her."  
"Why?"

"Well, I'm really not suppose to tell people this, but she is in love with him."  
"Did you invite her to the mall?"

"Well yes, I had to. I told her that Arnold asked to the dance."  
"Look Lila, if you knew that Helga likes Arnold then why did you tell her? Honestly that's the meanest thing I have ever heard. I don't want to go to the mall with you anymore." Then I hung up. Phase one complete; after that I called Helga to tell her that we need to come up with something soon.

Later that day Helga had called me, to tell me that she heard from Phoebe who heard from Nadine who heard from Rhonda that Lila wasn't going to the dance with Arnold. And there it was my chance to go to the dance with Arnold. But I felt by that I was going to just betray Helga like that but it's not like we were friends to begin with.

*******THE NEXT DAY*******

The dance was that weekend, and it was only Thursday. I knew that Arnold always walked home on Thursdays. So that day afterschool I walked by Arnold on my way out.

"Hey Arnold."  
"Hey Victoria, how's it going?"

"Could be better." I looked down.

"Oh how come?"

"It's nothing."

"No, it'll take too long; you'll miss your bus."

"No, I walk home on Thursdays, because my grandma wants me to pass by and pick up her meat. I'll walk you home."

'oh my goodness, he's going to walk me home!!!!!'

"Yeah sure."

We passed by Mr. Green's market and sat down. "So tell me, what exactly is going on?"  
"Well it's just that I can't find a date for the dance, and the dance is this Saturday."  
"Oh, that's your problem!?" Arnold was shocked.

"Yeah, it's really hard to find a date this late in the game."

"Well I'll take you."  
"I thought you and _Lila_ were going to the dance?" I said; I felt evil saying too.

"Not anymore, she called me and told me she didn't want to go with me anymore."  
"Did she give you a good reason?"

"No, just that she couldn't bare the guilt."  
"Guilt of what?"  
"I don't know, and honestly I don't care. I really did care for Lila, and if she just is backing out on me now then I don't think I can feel the same about her anymore."

I just sat there, feeling guilty, knowing that the reason Arnold's feeling this way is my fault. _I _couldn't bare the guilt; and if I were to go with Arnold I'd feel even worse knowing that Helga was at home probably dreaming about him. As much as I dislike Helga, I can't bare thinking about it.

"Look, Arnold, as much as I would love going to the dance with you, and you have no idea how much I do, but I can't." His facial expression was just heartbreaking. I could not believe I had just done that, it was like all my time planning was all just a waste of time.

"Why?"  
"Look, I think " I can't believe I was going to do this. " I think you should go with Helga."

"Helga?" He was completely confused.

"Yeah, I think she would enjoy it more than I would. Please."  
"Yeah, tell I'll pick her up at seven."  
I smiled, and for once I actually meant it. After that I went home and called Helga.

"Hey, Helga, I got exciting news."  
"What"  
"You're going to the dance with Arnold!"

All I heard was silence.

"Helga?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and I'm coming over to help you out." Then I hung up. So it was off to Helga's house it was that weekend, I can only imagine how it will turn out.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday was approaching quickly and I wasn't too happy about it either. Frankly, I wasn't sure if I could still go through with it; and I'm not sure about Helga either. She seemed like she was happy and sad about it at the same time. Every time I would see her in the hallway at school, she would always try to ignore the fact that Arnold's taking her to the dance. I mean its **Arnold**, **ARNOLD**!!! Of all people at our school, you would think that she would be excited that he's taking her, but I guess it's all too surreal for her.

Well that Friday afternoon I had went over to Helga's house, where her annoying sister was just **so** glad to see that Helga has got at least one friend. Now I see why she is always cranky. We got up to Helga's room, and showed me once again the prefect dress she bought when we went to the mall the day before. However, when she placed the dress on her bed, her face showed sadness.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong?'?"

"You don't seem happy about the fact that you're going to the dance with Arnold, ever since I told you."

"Well it's just too much to take in at once. I mean, how is it that Arnold agreed to take me?"

"I'm sure he wanted to go with you."

"No, I don't think so."

"Helga, listen to me, I'm sure that Arnold did want to go with you, otherwise he would have say no."

"Would have said no to what?"

"When I told him to take you instead."

"Instead of . . .?"

"Instead of me."

"Wait, he asked **you **to the dance?"

"Technically, yes, but I kind of made him."

"How so?" She did not sound too happy about it.

"Well I was saying how I didn't have a date, then he said that he would take me, then I asked about Lila, then he had said that they weren't going together anymore, and then I felt bad to go with him, because I know how much you like him, so I told him to take you instead."

"And then?"

"And then he was like 'Helga?' and I said yeah, Helga. Then he agreed."

"Well then, I guess he really did want to go with me." And there it was the smile that I was looking for. I haven't known Helga for long, but it doesn't take a long friendship to see that she wasn't happy, until now.

"Well, yeah, I mean you don't look the same like you did back in junior high."

"That's true. Well help me get ready."

So that was it, I helped her get ready and she looked amazing. Arnold would be dazzled. Then the moment of truth came in, the doorbell rang. I went downstairs to open the door, while Helga was doing the finishing touches. My heart was beating really fast, because I wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen. I open the door, hoping that Arnold would be amazed with all the work I put into making Helga look beautiful.

"Is it him?" Helga said from the top of the stairs, getting ready for Arnold.

"No, I didn't open the door yet, but get ready!"

I slowly opened the door, where to see that it was the Devil herself, Lila.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't sure whether to just slam the door in her face or to just _ever so nicely_ close the door in her face. I looked up to Helga and we gave each other that look.

"What are you doing here, Lila?" I asked I tried not to be rude, tried being the keyword here.

"I heard from a little birdie that Arnold was going to the dance with another girl. And I assume it was you, but then I heard it was Helga. And then I thought to myself, 'Why would Arnold take Helga, _Helga_ to the dance?' and that's why I came over."

"Maybe he wanted a _real_ girl."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, let me put this in words you can understand, maybe he ever so kindly wanted to kick you to the curb." I was ready to kick her face. That's when Helga came running down the stairs, and held me back.

"Look, I see that Helga's waiting here for him, so if you don't mind, I think I'll wait for him too."

"Sure, why not, wait for him outside!" and I slam the door in her face, then Helga and I high five.

I was looking through Helga's bedroom window to see when Arnold was coming, and when Lila was going to leave. However she never did, until Arnold showed up. HE was walking down the sidewalk when Lila went running to him. Then that's when I decided to go down there myself.

"But why, Arnold?" I heard when I came outside.

"Hey Victoria." Arnold waved.

I just smiled. I didn't want to interrupt their conversation.

"WHY?! Arnold, you have yet to give me one good reason." Lila was yelling, and then hit him on the arm.

"Look Lila, I use to like you like you, but now I just like you, nothing more. I'm not trying to say that I like like Helga, but she's my friend too."

"So that's it then. I'm just another one of your friends. Arnold, do you understand what you're doing right now? You're walking away from me. Once you walk away, I'm not going to let you come back."

"Who said I was going to come back, ever." Then Arnold walked towards Helga's house, and I stood there, trying not to laugh.

"Is Helga ready?" Arnold asked me.

"Yeah, she's inside." I said, and we both walked inside.

I called Helga downstairs and it felt like a movie. She walked downstairs and Arnold was amazed. He couldn't get his eyes off of her. Obviously she was not the same girl he grew up with.

"Helga, you look amazing." Arnold said, while taking her hand.

"As do you." Helga said smiling back.

"Well you two have fun, I think I better get home." I said heading towards my jacket.

"Wait you're not going to the dance?" Helga asked.

"No, I don't have a dress."

"But you have tons of dresses to choose from." Helga pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't have a date."

"Guess again." Arnold said. He smiled, and went to open the door. And I just couldn't believe it. It was Gerald, standing in Helga's doorway, dressed in a tux with flowers.

"Victoria, will you go to the dance with me?"

I just laughed and nodded yes. I went home and got dressed, and we all headed to the dance. It was so much fun, although Lila was there with Rhonda, and other girls from school. They were all up against the wall trying to find Arnold and Helga. I was trying to tell Gerald that I was worried that Lila might try to ruin the night. And that's when it hit me. Arnold was not my soul mate, he didn't mean to me the way he meant to Helga. He was just someone I _cared_ about, not someone I love. He is like just one of my good friends, which is all. Tears came to eyes, and I just laid my head on Gerald's chest. Here I was trying to get Arnold's attention, when I was blind to see that Gerald was there all along. Gerald smoothed my hair, and spoke words of hope softly into my ears.

I looked up at him, and he wiped away the falling tears off of my cheeks. I laughed because all this time I couldn't see what was there all this time. Gerald behind me and looked worried.

"I think you should go to the restroom."

"Why?"

"Because Helga just went to the restroom, and Lila went right behind her."

I practically ran to the restroom, to find that Helga was right about to punch Lila.

"Look, don't think I won't punch your face, because I will."

"WAIT!!" I yelled.

"Well here's the troublemaker herself." Rhonda snickered.

"Aw, I love you too Rhonda." I rolled my eyes.

"Lila, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting answers."

"I thought you already got the explanation you needed."

"No, I got the Arnold version. He's to nice to tell me the truth." Then she turned towards Helga.

"Did you pay him, to take you? Did you agree to do him favors or something?"

"I didn't do crap. He asked Victoria to the dance, but she denied it and told him, to take me instead, and he agreed. So why don't you get over yourself?" And she walked out of the bathroom grabbing my hand with her.

We finally got out of the smelly bathroom and I could breathe again. Gerald and Arnold were waiting for us outside the girls' restroom.

"What happened?" Arnold said while running towards us.

"You're ex-girlfriend, is still asking me why you're at the dance with me. And frankly I do too."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you agree to go to the dance with me?"

"Because Victoria asked me too."

"That's the only reason?" She started to tear up.

"Well. . . you're my friend too, and so . . ."

" That's what I thought, it was just out of pity. You say you're my friend, but friends don't take other friends out, out of pity." And she stormed off.

"Sorry Gerald, I have to go after her."

"Yeah, I understand." Then I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled

I ran after Helga the whole way, but it was too dark so I lost. I ended up in the park. I was sitting in the bench, trying not to be scared. When someone, or something touched my shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!!" And I hit whatever touched me.

"OWwwww!!" A familiar voice screamed.

"Arnold?"

"Yup" He said in pain.

"I'm so sorry." I led him to the bench.

"Did you find her?"

"No. And thanks to you, I don't think she'll talk to anyone."

"No, you don't get it."

"Get what? That you made her look like a complete fool in front of everyone?"

"No, the thing is that I _like like _Helga."

"What?" I was shocked, and confused.

"Yeah, I couldn't get the guts to say it in front of everyone."

"But you told Lila"

"I told Lila that I didn't like like her so that she could get of the case."

"You need to tell her. NOW!!"

"Yeah I think it know it."

"Well let's go see if she's home."

"Yeah, actually, the three of us do." Arnold said, smiling.

Gerald came out from the tree.

"Do you mind if I go?" I went over to him, and hugged him.

"Of course."

The three of us, were walking down the sidewalk. Gerald and I hand in hand, and Arnold in front of us. All of a sudden we saw Arnold running, to our surprise, he spotted Helga walking slowly.

"HELGA!" he yelled.

She turned around, and but ignored him.

"Helga wait!"

"Wait for what, so you can hurt me more than what you already did?" She was in tears at this point.

"No, Helga. The thing is"

"No Arnold I don't want to hear it."

She kept walking.

"Helga, listen." He caught up with her, and grabbed her.

"Helga, I _like you like you_."


	6. Chapter 6

We all just stood there in silence. Helga stood there confused, and not knowing what to say or do. We all knew that Helga liked him, but I think her feelings beyond like, maybe love.

"You, what?" Helga asked not sure of what Arnold had just said.

"I said that I like you like you." He said all happy. He grabbed her hands, and tried to make her understand.

"Look, I know that----" he started to whisper " I know everything that has happened in the past, with the FTi building, and you claiming you love was all just things I thought was weird, and I feel bad for keeping our friendship distant."

He looked back to see if Gerald and I were listening, we tried not to be easdroppers so we were just looking around. Then Arnold started talking in normal voice again.

"I understand that I have misled you into thinking many things, and I know that I was a jerk for not every saying the way I feel about you, and after a few years had gone by and now I see that you are amazing."

Helga just looked at him, and was thinking. We were all waiting for what she would say.

"I don't know what to say. I guess this night has made me realize that I have to get over you."

"But I just told you that I like you like you. I mean, aren't you happy?"

"Yeah, if we were 9 again. You don't get it, yeah; I spent my whole life thinking about how our life would be together when we grow up, but now I can't."

"But I just said I like you like you."

"I'm glad you realize it."

"But I **just **said that I like you like you."

"You're just a few years too late."

Helga pulled her hands away and walked off. And Arnold stood there watching her leave. Following her would just be too painful for the both of them. They were in different places, unsure of what they were feeling.

Gerald walked me to Helga's house, but she wouldn't open. So Gerald and I walked to Arnold's house. Luckily he opened.

"Hey guys." He said in a deep, mellow voice.

"Come on in."

"Arnold, we are here to help you." I said in a cheery voice.

"No, what I need is to understand that hardheaded girl."

He led us to his room. The lights were dim, and sad songs were playing on his cd player.

"Arnold, aren't you going a little overboard?" Gerald asked.

He has seen his friend go through a lot of heartbreak, like when Lila told him that she only like him and then there was the whole Ruth thing, and a lot more girls that Arnold thought about, but out of all of them I guess Helga meant the most. I guess, it's because he knew the whole time that she liked him back, if he were to ever feel the same way about her. However, he never guessed that she'd get over him.

"NO! How did this even happen? I mean the girl has been obsessed with me since we were 5. I don't get it." Arnold said in frustration.

"She just got tired of waiting, Arnold. I mean, you said it yourself, she's liked you since you were 5, now we're almost 18, I think it is time for her to move on, and realize that as much as she wanted you in her future, you're just not going to be."

I tried to have sympathy but I don't think Arnold was getting the concept.

"Victoria's right, she's liked you few a while, maybe it's time for something new. It's like ice cream, man." Gerald tried to explain.

"I'm ice cream?"

"Yeah, you're ice cream. Maybe she wants to try a new favor."

"Ok. But 'ice cream' has been her favorite since she was 5."

"And that's why she needs to get a new favorite."

Gerald was trying really hard to get Arnold to realize what he say trying to say.

Helga had texted me to go over her house with a bucket of ice cream. I only smiled, and told I'd be there.

"Hey, guys. I've got to go, Helga wants me over. With ice cream." I said goodbye to Arnold, and Gerald walked me to the door.

"Sorry about tonight. I know this isn't what I thought it'd be." I apologized.

"It's okay; we'll hang out tomorrow, okay?"

I shook my head yes and he kissed me on my head. We said our goodnights and I was headed to the nearest corner store. I got to Helga's house and she pulled me inside. We got to her room, and that was only the beginning.

"Okay, so what exactly is going on?" I asked Helga as I pulled out the bucket of ice cream.

"I just need to get Arnold out of my head."

"But I mean, he told you that he likes you likes you."

"I KNOW!! You don't think that I've been waiting, that I've dream about that moment in time when he'd declare his feelings for me? I have, and frankly I thought it would have been sooner, because now I just don't feel the same way. And I don't understand why."

I didn't know what to say, I mean, it was all too confusing, everything. The way Arnold was feeling, the way Helga was feeling. Two very different people, two very different situations. I spent the night at Helga's, and we spent talking about how she seriously feels about Arnold and why; while Gerald did the same for Arnold. The night was ours.


End file.
